A Fairy Tail
by Subarashidesu
Summary: What happens when a Dragon Slayer gets hungover?
1. A Drunken Night

Fairy Tails

"Aye Luce!" Natsu screamed from the other side of the guild.  
Lucy's face turned a vibrant shade of rose as she looked up from her lap. "I told him not to call me that..." She mumbled.  
"Come over here!" He yelled once more.

She obeyed, scared of the fit he would throw if she didn't. "What?" She said quietly.

"Check this out!" He said, as he proceeded to stand on his stool and balance three shots on his forehead. He was drunk. Again.

Lucy could feel that something bad was coming, so she instinctively backed away.

It may have been the dizziness, or the double vision, or maybe even the fact that he was on a broken chair, but no matter. He lost his balance. His slow, loud, almost laughable fall, ended in Natsu on the floor holding his butt from the hard crash. The drinks were sprawled across the floor above his head.

"That's what you get flame-brain!" Gray chuckled, making sure that everyone in the guild could hear him.

Lucy walked out of the guild with her head held down in shame. "I cant believe that guy." Lucy said to herself, a slight giggle escaping her mouth. As she walked away, she could hear the babbling of Gray, and a table crash.

She walked along a path to her home holding Plue as someone shouted, "Watch out Blondie!"

* * *

Lucy walked into her apartment too tired to turn the lights on. She stumbled into the bathroom and brushed her teeth in the dark, while humming a new song she heard.

As she walked out with minty fresh breath, she found it difficult to find her dresser. After a few trials she bumped into something large and took out a night shirt. She pulled it over her head and made her way to her nicely made bed.

As she rolled into her pastel pink comforter, she carefully placed each limb for maximum comfort. After finding the perfect position, she mumbled to herself, smiling. "I love that jerk."

She opened her eyes one last time looking around her room, only to land on pointy, dark ones staring right at her. "Me too." They said.

Lucy immediately jumped out of her covers. _What in the world is he doing here?!_ She thought.

She backed away slowly as his dark silhouette emerged from her bed sheets. Natsu's figure slowly wobbled over to her. "I love my little jerk too."

At this point Lucy was on the other side of the room, turning on her lights. It seemed to take him a while to adjust to the lighting. As soon as he could see, he ran over to Lucy toppling over a few things. He jumped on top of her and pinned her to the floor. His hair was a mess, his eyes had bags, his skin was pale, and he still had vodka soaked into his shirt from the fall. He was an overall mess.

He leaned down to Lucy's ear and mumbled the words, "I love you too..."

Lucy was trembling. Her face was flushed, and she was beginning to have trouble breathing due to Natsu's body sleeping on her. He had fallen asleep on top of her after saying those words to her hours ago, but he was too heavy to move, and she couldn't reach her celestial keys on her desk.

* * *

It was now 6:38 AM, and Lucy was still pinned to the ground. She had fallen asleep under the Pink haired fool, whom had started snoring loud enough to wake himself up.

He looked around himself lazily, only realizing his face was inches away from Lucy's the entire night. In fact, he had a red mark on his cheek from his face being smashed up against hers. He immediately stepped away, looking down at her blushing face. How long had he been like that? How did he get to Lucy's apartment? What did he _do?_

* * *

Only half an hour later did Lucy wake up from her troubled night of sleep. Natsu wasn't in the room, and she had a blanket. _Natsu._ She thought.

After stretching out her back from her night on the floor, she went to the bathroom. Her arm was numb from him pinning her down all night. As she took a shower, brushed her hair, and put on her clothes, she thought about what he had meant last night. _"I love you too..."_ those were the only words she could think of. What did he mean? Surely he didn't have the same feelings. He just had one too many drinks. That was all. There was no way in the universe that Natsu would feel the same way.

Before she could realize, there were tears trickling down her cheeks and nose. _Th_ _ere's_ _no way anyone loves me. Nobody did after Mama died. Not after Papa..._

"Hey Lucy". Natsu looked at her with an expressionless face.

She felt so shameful. She felt helpless.


	2. Mother

"N-Natsu," Lucy whispered. She touched her cheek to find tears.

Out of shame and embarrassment, Lucy ran down the hall back to her room. She jumped onto her bright comforter and hid in the maze of sheets.

* * *

 _"Mommy, will you be alright?" A little blonde said._

 _"Mommy?" She repeated._

 _"Mommy? Mommy?!"_

 _The girls father stood in the doorway watching silently. He looked quietly as his wife's consciousness fell to nothingness and his daughter cried over her._

 _Did he feel bad for his daughter? His own flesh and blood? No. Why would he? His daughter was the one who distracted Mrs. Heartfellia when she was driving. If anything, his young child deserved what happened. He left the room to go back to work. As if nothing happened._

* * *

A warm arm hugged my shoulders. I struggled to escape. I knew it was Natsu, and he didn't know about my mom.

The last thing I needed was the comfort. I never dealt with comfort well because I never got it. I only got the blame. After the crash, nobody liked me.

After the crash, nobody liked me. My father ignored me because he thought I was to blame, Aquarius never exactly took a liking to me. The only time I ever felt like I got attention was when I joined Fairy Tail.

"Please let go," I said in a soft and painful voice.

"No."

"Please." I leaned into his hold on me.

"No."

* * *

She shivered in my arms beside the fact that she was warm. Every now and then, a whimper would escape her mouth, but other than that there was silence.

I didn't bother to ask why she was crying, but it broke me to see her like this. I wanted to make her smile and keep her happy. She gave me a feeling I couldn't put into words. It was as if she concentrated all of the happiness in the world, and put it in me. This lucky guy.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed by the time I calmed down.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" I asked, now laying beside his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"N-nevermind."

A few moments passed until he said something.

"I-I did." He studdered.

I looked up at him with wide eyes still probably red from crying. "Really?" I said in disbelief.

At that point, I knew I could trust him with my secret. The reason that made me cry myself to sleep. My mother.

I told him everything. From how the crash happened, to my dad ignoring me, to how lonely I was. I poured my heart out for him. Something that was very new to me.

For the first time, I was able to open up to someone that I loved. He didn't force his way into my life, I let him in.

* * *

"I love my idiot."

"I love my idiot too."


End file.
